Rock
This is Rock & Roll Jeopardy! And here's our host, JEFF PROBST! A spin-off from Jeopardy!, this version was completely based on music and the history of it. Gameplay The gameplay was the same as the original Jeopardy!; the difference is that all the clues were Rock & Roll-related. Originally the game was played for points (just like in Super Jeopardy!), but by the third season it was played for dollars as well. Jeopardy! In the Jeopardy! Round (also known as "Rock & Roll Jeopardy!"), six categories with five answers of increasing difficulty (ranging in value from 100 to 500 points/dollars) were presented. There was one Daily Double hidden in one of the six categories. Unlike the regular version, there is no commercial break until after the Jeopardy! round. Jeff chats with the contestants before Double Jeopardy! (however, the regular version did do contestant interviews following the Jeopardy! round from Seasons 9-12). Double Jeopardy! Point/dollar values were doubled, hence the round's name "Double Jeopardy!" (also known as "Double Rock & Roll Jeopardy!") meaning that they were worth anywhere from 200 to 1,000 points/dollars. There were two Daily Doubles hidden somewhere on the board. Final Jeopardy! As in the regular show, the game ended with a round called "Final Jeopardy!" (also known as "Final Rock & Roll Jeopardy!"). Like the regular show, any player who finished Double Rock & Roll Jeopardy! with zero or negative score was not allowed to play Final Rock & Roll Jeopardy! A category was revealed, and the players wagered their score during the commercial break. After the last break, the clue was revealed, and players had 30 seconds (and an upbeat version of the Think! Music) to write down their response, and it has to be phrased in the form of a question. A correct response added the wager but an incorrect or improperly-phrased response (even if correct) deducted the wager. The player with the most points at the end of Final Jeopardy! won the game and received $5,000 and the other players won consolation prizes. In the third season, when points converted to dollars, the winner got to keep the cash, with a house minimum of $5,000 if less was won, while the other players won consolation prizes as usual. Music Steve Kaplan The main cue from this show is still used on promos for Jeopardy! during certain special events. Beginning in Season 20, the main cue was used on Jeopardy! during the College Championship, Kids Week, and Teen Tournaments. Several tournaments used the Think! cue from this show during the Final Jeopardy! round. In the original airing of this show, commercial cues would be heard when going into one and out of one. The cues were heard in the Jeopardy! 2000 College Championship. New cues were heard starting from Season 20 that were not on the original show. The original commercial cues of this show can be heard on the online, downloadable, and PC version of this game, low-pitched and tempo slow down. Inventor Based on Jeopardy! by Merv Griffin Links Play Rock & Roll Jeopardy! Here Tammy Warner's Rock & Roll Jeopardy! Page Josh Rebich's Rock & Roll Jeopardy! Rule Sheet Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Music Category:History Category:Themed Quiz Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Spinoffs Category:1998 premieres Category:2001 endings